


双生  35

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 18禁





	双生  35

**Author's Note:**

> 18禁

  


35

  


“坤哥和正廷哥他俩怎么了？……”

  


见两辆警车飞驰而走，王俊勇伸长了脖子，眺向远方。

  


“可能遇见熟人了吧……”

  


黄明明眯起眼，盯住警车消失的路口。

  


红色的汽车啊……

  


蔡徐坤刚上车，便拉开了警灯。警车冲开疾风，刮起的劲风吹得行人的衣服猎猎作响，警笛的鸣声响了一路，路边的人不禁害怕地向后退，哪知一辆警车刚拐过路口，另一辆警车又尾随而来。

  


红色汽车首当其冲，右手握住换挡杆，小葵戴着一副墨镜，看向后视镜，嘴角勾起个笑容。

  


红灯高挂，小葵挑挑眉，脸上挂着游刃有余的表情，紧踩油门，加快车速。

  


路中央的交警都来不及阻止，红色汽车便直接闯过红灯，车边涌来的强风差点将那交警掀翻在地。

  


紧跟其后的蔡徐坤皱起眉，也不顾路上的交警，油门一踩，穿过十字路口。

  


两辆汽车你追我赶，谁也不让谁。车胎急速旋转，像四只风火轮，溅起的火星噼啪作响，烧得马路都要燃起来。路边的景物已然模糊，飞速后退。

  


警笛直响，蔡徐坤打开车窗，瞥向那辆汽车，眉眼冷漠，瞳孔中却映出两团燃烧的烈火。

  


警车刚追上红色汽车，那红色汽车便倏地飞远，一次又一次，仿佛在逗蔡徐坤玩儿。

  


前面就是路口，蔡徐坤再次追上那辆红色汽车，猛打方向盘，逼迫小葵停车。

  


小葵嘴角带笑，不等双手有所动作，那抹笑意便僵住了——另一辆警车迎面驶来，在路口处横过车身，堵住小葵的去路。

  


“呲啦……”

  


在即将撞上警车的前一秒，红色汽车终于停住了，两辆警车一前一后，呈包围之势拦住那辆红色汽车，

  


小葵摘下墨镜，瞟一眼左手腕上的手表，无声笑笑，开门下车。

  


前脚刚踏出车门，身子都没站直，脸颊便挨了一拳头。

  


后背靠在车身上，小葵舔舔嘴角，不屑地瞥了蔡徐坤一眼，扬起下巴，神情高傲。

  


蔡徐坤抬起手臂，攥紧拳头，揪住小葵的领口，本想再揍几拳，可见到小葵的脸，他却有些不忍心了。

  


说到底，小葵变成这样，也有他的错，如果可以，他愿意和小葵一起承担，只要小葵可以回归正途。

  


蔡徐坤晃神之际，小葵瞅准时机，擒住蔡徐坤的一只手，勾起拳头，打在蔡徐坤脸上。

  


“这是你欠我的，哥……”

  


蔡徐坤抿着唇，松松手腕，点个头，“好，算我欠你的，刚才那一拳头，是我打的，现在这一拳头，是我替正廷打的！”

  


嘴角又挨了一拳，小葵吐出一口血水，笑了一声，问到，“替正廷打？你们是什么关系，同事？恋人？伴侣？你有什么资格替他打！……”

  


说完，小葵又来了一记勾拳，狠狠砸在蔡徐坤的嘴角。

  


一拳又一拳，几乎是你揍我一拳，我打你一拳，兄弟俩完全没有招式可言，只是纯粹在发泄心中的火气。

  


朱正廷倚靠在警车上，默默观看这场“大战”，一言未发。

  


蔡小葵，他瘦了，也白了……

  


不知为何，再次见到的小葵第一眼，朱正廷脑海中浮现的竟是这句话，不是恨，不是气，而是他瘦了，白了。

  


心中烦闷不堪，压下纷杂的思绪，朱正廷甩甩头，走到两人身边，站住脚。

  


“他没资格揍你，那我……有资格吧……”

  


“你……”

  


“啪……”

  


一记响亮的耳光，重重打在小葵的脸上，小葵愣了一下，随后便笑了，眼睛是漂亮的弯月牙状，连声音都透着欢乐。

  


“三个月不见，小野猫的爪子更厉害了，嗯？”

  


“这是你应得的，蔡小葵……”

  


“在这三个月里的每一天……每一天我都恨不得扒了你的皮，抽了你的筋，我像个疯子一样活着，每一天都是煎熬，每一天都是折磨。若不是对你的恨意支持我活下去，我可能根本无法站在你面前。”

  


“你的算盘打错了，我没死，我还活着，也没被革职，像现在这样站在你面前，你是不是很失望？”

  


那双漂亮的瞳孔直勾勾地盯着小葵，小葵没有避开朱正廷的眼睛，笑着答到，“没有，因为我发现，你走以后我还是很想念你的，想念你的每一处，无一不柔软，无一不潮湿……”

  


“咔哒……”

  


手枪上膛的声音

  


“你再说下去，我可不敢保证我会做出什么事。”

  


枪口抵在小葵的胸膛，小葵垂下眼，啧了一声，举起双手，无辜地朝蔡徐坤说到，“Sir，你们就是这样对待三好市民的吗，拿枪威胁人，太卑鄙了吧。”

  


说完，还对蔡徐坤眨个眼，脸转向朱正廷，小葵继续说到，“Sir，是不是啊……”

  


“小葵，我问你，这起案子与你有没有干系？”

  


把私人恩怨抛在一边，蔡徐坤正了正脸色，对小葵问话。

  


“这起案子……你说公交车爆炸的事啊？……”

  


撇嘴想了想，小葵挑个眉，看看朱正廷的手枪，“这把手枪真让人害怕，Sir不收回去我还真想不到什么呢。”

  


“蔡小葵！！！”

  


“正廷，收回去吧……”

  


“坤儿！！……”

  


“正廷……”

  


蔡徐坤握住朱正廷的手，对他摇摇头，朱正廷闭上眼，深吸一口气，收回手枪。

  


小葵把这一幕尽收眼底，眸光微暗。

  


“这下可以说了吧，这件事，和你有没有关系。”

  


“要我说……没有呢？”

  


明明是在对蔡徐坤说话，可朱正廷却觉得小葵是特意说给他听，咬唇看向小葵，正巧和他的目光相遇。朱正廷慌了神，赶忙将眼睛移开，不再看小葵。

  


都说吃一堑长一智，朱正廷不想相信小葵的话，可那颗心总是控制不住地想相信他，即使小葵已经骗了他那么多次。每次受骗的结果，都是那么痛苦，痛苦到朱正廷不愿再相信他的话。可每一次，朱正廷又愿意再次上当。

  


因为什么呢，大概是因为还爱着他吧，得出这样一个结论，令朱正廷格外烦躁。

  


爱不得，放不下，他到底该怎么办，朱正廷问自己。

  


“你们好像不太相信我啊，啊……那这样好了，我和你们去北外环走一趟，毕竟那里还有人在等我……”

  


左手摸着下巴，小葵打个响指，自顾自地说话，不等两人同意，便笑眯眯地钻进车里。

  


蔡徐坤看一眼朱正廷，点个头，走向警车。

  


朱正廷把住方向盘，眼睛盯向前方，直愣愣开着车。

  


小葵的左手腕，什么时候开始戴手表了，他记得他走的那天，小葵的左手腕上，分明没有任何东西，这次是为什么……

  


越想把小葵的身影赶出脑海，那抹身影越执拗，固执地在心中占有一席之地，让朱正廷不胜其烦。

  


三人回到北外环时，沈昌珉正站在北外环的出口，王俊勇和黄明明立在沈昌珉身边，一脸严肃。

  


“嘿，沈警官，沈大警官，我都说了，我就是来这里兜个风，与这件案子无关，该说的都说了，该记的也都记了，你也该放人了吧。”

  


金在中一手拿着墨镜，一手抵在汽车上，他磨破了嘴皮子，沈昌珉就是不让他走。

  


“时间就是金钱，你浪费了我这么多时间，赔钱吗？”

  


“我……”

  


“就算你赔钱，可我朋友还等着我呢，精神损失费怎么算？”

  


利索打断沈昌珉的话，金在中转着那副墨镜，抬起眼，歪过头，“这件案子，真的与我无关，我发誓。”

  


眉间皱成个死结，沈昌珉也是分外纠结，他倒是想相信金在中，可金在中来北外环的时间未免太过凑巧了些，他没有理由不怀疑金在中，尽管他并没问出些什么。

  


“你在等谁？”

  


跳过这起案子，沈昌珉双手环胸，打算寻找另一个突破口。

  


“等谁啊……嗯……这不是来了……”

  


下巴朝远处扬了扬，金在中指向那辆红色汽车，笑着回答沈昌珉，“马上就到了，反正你也认识，毕竟对你来说，那是张熟悉的脸。”

  


金在中的话刚落，小葵便打开了车门，露出那张和蔡徐坤一模一样的脸，只是挂了点儿彩。

  


“嗨，沈警官，好久不见……”

  


颇为热情地和沈昌珉打个招呼，小葵走到金在中身边，手臂搭上他的肩。

  


“J等的朋友就是我，刚才和这两位警官溜了一圈，来的晚了些。”

  


“话说，警察打人怎么判刑啊，你看这儿，这儿……都是蔡警官的杰作呢……”

  


指指脸上的伤口，小葵撇撇嘴，向沈昌珉告状，“不愧是警厅的顶梁柱，打人是真的疼呢，沈警官，这件事怎么算？”

  


见金在中等的人就是小葵，沈昌珉简直气炸了，脸颊都被气红了。

  


谁不知道金在中和蔡小葵同属K帮，蛇鼠一窝，沆瀣一气。

  


两人不会没有缘由出来“兜风”，更不会如此巧合地出现在案发现场，唯一能解释得通的——两人与此案有关。

  


“沈警官，凡事都要讲究证据的，没有证据，你们可不能随便抓人，也不能随便打人。蔡警官打我这件事，怎么办啊？”

  


小葵扬起半边脸，故意把被打的脸颊放大在沈昌珉面前，沈昌珉撇过脸，左手一伸，将蔡徐坤拉过来。

  


“徐坤脸上的伤，是你打的吧？……”

  


“嗯哼……”

  


从鼻孔发出一声“嗯哼”，小葵仰着脸，有点儿挑衅的意思。

  


“学长，我……”

  


“无妨……”

  


小葵刚下车，沈昌珉便看见了小葵脸上的伤，他还想着是谁吃了熊心豹子胆，居然敢打K帮一人之下万人之上的K，直到看见蔡徐坤脸上的伤，沈昌珉才明白了——兄弟俩这是打起来了。

  


“擅闯红灯，殴打警擦，这两条已经足够请你去局子里喝杯茶了，还有……”

  


沈昌珉顿了一下，眼睛死死锁住两人，一字一句地说道，“作为本案的重要嫌疑人，在没破案前，你们都是嫌犯，我会找人盯着你们，一分钟不落。”

  


“可以啊，沈警官你随意，只是我想提醒你一句。这人啊……尤其是像你们这种人……脑子要聪明一点，不要被人迷了眼，自以为这就是真相，结果让真凶在眼皮子底下逃跑。”

  


眼睛由左向右扫视，逐个儿扫过王俊勇，沈昌珉，黄明明，蔡徐坤四人。最后，金在中将目光定在朱正廷身上。

  


朱正廷觉得金在中意有所指，可他不知道金在中在指什么。

  


“好了，朋友我也等到了，沈警官想怎样盯都可以，我们随时奉陪。”

  


“K，走了……”

  


右手做个开枪的手势，朝沈昌珉打过去，金在中重新戴上墨镜，坐到驾驶位上。

  


临走前，小葵将右臂横在车门上，对朱正廷抛个媚眼，左手贴在唇上，给朱正廷送了枚飞吻。

  


朱正廷皱皱眉，小葵的嘴唇明显在蠕动，看唇形，是四个字。

  


“后……”

  


“会……”

  


“有……”

  


“期……”

  


没错，就是后会有期，心中一慌，朱正廷再次看向小葵，可那两辆车已经开走了……

  



End file.
